A wolf's dream
by Solar Moonlight
Summary: Tsuki is a free spirited girl that always did as she pleased. But not even her two closest friends Shiro and Mushi know of the hurt that she suffers with. When they are forced to flee their home they find suna. Will Gaara be able to help the girl? GaaraOC
1. The hawk, Dragon and Wolf?

**A Wolfs dream.**

**Chapter one – The hawk, dragon and wolf?**

**Me-YAY 3rd story WOOHOO**

**Gaara- yeah and it's about me again.**

**Me-you make that sound like a bad thing Gaara-kun pouts cutely.**

**Gaara-give up with that look your killing me!**

**Tsuki-Hi Gaara**

**Gaara-blushes…Hi**

**Me-ok while these two talk let's get on with the story**

**--**

"It's too hot!"

Tsuki complained to her two friends.

"Well it IS the desert Tsuki" one of them answered.

"I don't care it's too hot for me!"

"Stop complaining it was your idea to come this way" the other said.

"I thought we were going east not west!"

"Whatever we're here now anyway so let's rest up then we can be on our way"

"Ok"

--

In Gaara's office

--

"Lord Kasakage we just got word that 3 unknown ninja have just entered the village" Kankuro said formally.

"Find them and bring them to me"

"Yes sir"

--

In the city

--

"Thanks"

Tsuki said as she bought some water.

"Now what?" Tsuki asked.

"Well I guess we should look for somewhere to stay" Her female friend said.

"Sounds good" the male one stated.

"Excuse me but by orders of Lord Kasakage we are to bring you to him at once" a blond haired women announced.

"Um…why?" Tsuki said earning an elbow in her rib.

"That's why come on" her male friend said following the blond haired girl.

--

Gaara's office

--

"Here they are Lord Kasakage" a man with a cat hood on said.

As the 3 were lead into the office, a red headed man sent the ninja away leaving only the 3 of them and the Kasakage. But the blond haired women and the hooded man stayed much to Tsuki's curiosity.

"Well now, you're the odd looking bunch aren't you" the red headed man said.

Tsuki frowned at him and muttered "Say's the akage". (Akage means Red haired)

"Tsuki don't be rude" the female said.

"Sorry to interrupt but you happen to be in a serious matter here concerning you're in my village and are unknown ninja" Gaara said placing his arms across his chest.

"Yes we are terribly sorry, we just need to get some supplies and rest for a few days then we will be on our way Lord Kasakage" the male said bowing.

"That's so? Well while you are in my village I would need to know your names and background so I know I'm not putting my people at risk or anything like that, then I'll say if you can stay as long as you say you need" Gaara replied.

"Very well Lord Kasakage, my name is Shiro of the Taka clan (_Shirotaka means White hawk so I just broke the name down_)" the male answered "I am a travelling ninja along with my two colleges here search for a place we can truly stay because we had to leave our home because of invaders seeking to destroy us so we have travelled around for a long time. My clan specialties is wind ninjsue SP techniques and we are closely associated with birds such as hawks and eagles" Shiro finished.

Then the first girl stepped forward.

"I am Mushi of the Ryu clan" (_First name: Warrior – Second name: Dragon_) she said smiling "My clan is known much for its knowledge of chakra control and Genjustsue ninja skills, we are often known for having qualities that of dragons".

Then she stepped back and nudged Tsuki.

With her arms crossed and her head turned to the side Tsuki finally spoke up.

"sigh My names Tsuki of the Ookami clan(_Tsuki-Moon Ookami-wolf_)…my clan has more use of taijustsue techniques than any other sorts of Justsue. We are known for having beast like instincts and are most trusted allies are those of the wolf" she finished with a toothy canine sort of grin. (Like Kiba)

Mushi sighed and Shiro wiped the sweet from his for head. 'That could have been bad' they both thought.

"I see but why would 3 total different people from different clans be fleeing together?" Gaara asked.

"We are the next leaders of our clans and our clans are allies so when we were attacked the three of us were sent away for safe keeping until it is safe enough to go back to our home" Shiro finished.

"Well if you need a place to stay you can stay here for the next month then we will see how it goes and if I feel you can be trusted you can stay until you go back" Gaara said nicely. (_I know totally out of character_)

"Thank you my lord but we have no where to stay" Mushi reminded him.

"I will give you rooms in the Kasakage mansion but you will work on ninja missions to make up for it, ok" Gaara said.

"Oh thank you Lord Kasakage but really we don't really need rooms in your mansion" Mushi said to him polity.

"If you are leaders of clans then you should be treated as such" He answered.

"Thank you" Mushi and Shiro both said.

"Kankuro, Temari arrange some rooms for them "Gaara ordered.

"Hai!" They both answered as they walked out of the room.

Gaara observed the three in front of him.

The male of the group was the tallest out of the three and probably the oldest. He had Short brown hair and golden eyes very much like a Hawks. He wore brown ninja trousers, shoes and top with a black chuinn vest but had a long black coat that stopped below his knees and had gloves on. He carried a large harpoon like weapon with a VERY long chain on his back and hand scrolls in pouches on each thigh. He also noticed the necklace around his neck with what seemed to be a claw on the end. But he didn't wear a ninja head band.

The first girl was medium height with medium length with red hair, much like his own, tied up with matching red eyes. Her two canine teeth were poking out of the corners of her mouth and she had very strange purple marks under her eyes (_like Inuyasha when he goes full demon_). Her clothes were really the same as Shiro but in a dark redy brown colour with gloves without the fingers, revelling some very long and very sharp looking claws. She carried a LARGE boomerang on her back with a small ninja sword hanging off a belt(_And yes I did get that from Inuyasha but I like the idea_). She too had a necklace with a scale of some sort on it. She also didn't were a head band.

The last was most unusual. She was the shortest out of the three but her hair was white and stopped Just above her ankles, she also wore a bandana at the top of her head with her hair covering her ears. Her eyes were a very deep violet colour but were dog like and thin but the colour was VERY noticeable 'reminds me of Kiba' he thought. Her teeth were also poking out ether end and looked very sharp. She too wore glove like Shiro. She wore a black ninja skirt that came just above her knees with bandages covering her legs and her shoes were black ninja shoes that came up to her knees. She also had a black tank top with a long white coat coming above her ankles like her hair. Her necklace had a tooth of some kind of canine possibly a wolf. She had a HUGE sword that she carried on her back (_ Like_ _Zach's off final fantasy 7_). And surprise, surprise she didn't wear a village symbol ether.

'These are very strange people' Gaara thought but was interrupted by the white haired girl.

"So watchya do for fun around here?" She asked fanning herself with her hand.

"Why? don't you like it here?" Gaara asked raising an eyebrow.

"No it's not that I'm just used to having somewhere I can mess around when I got nothin to do, ya know".

"Tsuki don't talk like that in front of the Kasakage" Mushi scolded.

"Don't worry its fine" Gaara said seeing the worry on Mushi's face.

Mushi calmed down and sighed.

Kankuro and Temari returned and told the three to follow them.

The three shinobi grabbed their bags which they had let in the door way and followed the Kankuro and Temari.

Gaara was left alone with his thoughts in his office.

"Tsuki…this should be…interesting " he smirked.

--

**Me-HEY HOW DID YOU LIKE IT!**

**Me-I know I have used a lot of other stuff from different shows but that's how I imaged them and it was easier to say they looked like stuff from Inuyasha or something like that.**

**Me-Hey Gaa…nosebleed**

**If you want to see what they look like then I'm putting a YouTube video about them.**

**User name: Riku2cute**

**Name of video: Fanfiction Naruto story-A wolf's dream.**


	2. A view of a chest and TAIL!

**A wolfs dream**

**Chapter 2 – View of a chest and a TAIL!?**

**Me- hello chapter two up and running!**

**Tsuki- yay**

**Gaara-hm…**

**Me - Gaara lighten up!**

* * *

As the three were lead though the Kazekage's mansion Kankuro had become very interested in the girl with the boomerang on her back.

"So… Mushi was it" he said trying to make conversation.

"That's right, is something wrong?"

"No I was just asking…you mentioned before about your clan being skilled in chakra control right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"How do you use it?"

"Well lots of ways really, but my favourite has to be puppetry!" she answered proudly.

He was taken back by her answer. '_This girl is more insisting then I thought'_ he said to himself.

"Oh Mushi, watch out I think you have someone crushing on you" Tsuki giggled.

"Hey Tsuki don't be rude, these people have shown us great kindness and all you can do is make jokes, show some respected!" Shiro scolded her.

But that comment did make Mushi blush just slightly, but Kankuro noticed.

'_May be she likes me'_ he thought smiling.

"This is your room Shiro" Temari said stopping by one of the doors.

"Thank you, I very much appreciate it Temari-sama" he answered bowing and walking into his room.

The others walked along the corridor until they reached another door.

"This is yours Mushi" Temari said.

"Thank you Temari, Kankuro, nice meeting you both" she answered smiling then went it.

When the three remaining ninja got to the last room Tsuki was more than happy to finally put her bags down.

"Thanks a lot!" she answered grinning.

'_She's a lot different than the other two_ ' both Temari and Kankuro thought.

--

The next morning Shiro and Mushi walked into the Kazakage's office for their first mission.

"Good morning Lord Kazakage, we have come to get the details for our first mission" Shiro politely said.

Gaara looked up from his work to find that there were only two of them.

"Where's the other one?" he asked.

"Oh well you see Tsuki doesn't do mornings…she's quite nocturnal actually so she doesn't get up till 12 or 1 a clock" Mushi explained.

"Nocturnal?" Gaara asked.

"It's a long story but we have come for our mission paper's sir" Shiro said.

Later that day's misson papers and all the paper work is done, Gaara went for a walk when he pasted Tsuki's room. He heard snoring so went in.

The site was almost laughable. She had the pillow over half her face so only her nose and mouth were showing. She had a shorts and a thin strap top on with one of her hands on her stomach, underneath her shirt. She was laid on top of the covers with part of it going over her right leg.

Just as he was about to leave she began to stur.

"Hm…huh..mmm…who…who's there?" she asked still half a sleep.

"The Kazakage" Gaara answered.

"Oh…hi…what time is it?" she asked not even trying to move from her spot.

"1:30pm" Gaara replied. '_That's strange…shouldn't she be worried I'm in here or tell me to get out or something?_' Gaara thought.

"Well better _Yawn_ get up" she said sitting up.

But as the pillow dropped from her head Gaara's eyes widened.

There on her head were two dog like ears!

She scratched behind one and looked at Gaara lazily.

"Have you seen…huh? what's wrong?" she asked.

"Y..y..your…ears!" even in when he had shukaku in him he didn't have anything like THAT!

"Like um? I have a tail to match" she said turning around to reveal a huge fluffy tail much like a dogs!

"Yawn well I'm gonna get ready" she said pulling her top off.

"WOOW WAIT TILL I LEAVE" Gaara shouted rushing out the door and slamming it behind him.

'_She has a tail, she has dog ears and she didn't wait for me to leave the room before pulling her shirt off'_ Gaara thought. He could still remember that thin curvy body.

"Stop thinking like that!" he scolded himself.

"Stop thinking like what?" a voice said behind him.

He turned to find Tsuki already dressed with her large coat and bandana covering the unusual body parts he had just seen.

"That was fast" he said before he could stop himself .

"What can I say, tighjutsu can really give you that ability, now what were you not trying to think about?"

He blushed and turned away. Was she really that stupid of just messing with him.

"Well?"

"Are you really that stupid?"

"Why?"

"You know why! That stunt you pulled in your room!"

"What's the big deal? I bet you have already seen peoples body's that were much better than mine!" she said "Besides I do that all the time so it doesn't bother me! It's just the natural human body so what is there to be ashamed of?"

Gaara was shocked. She could talk with such confidence that he had never experienced.

"So what do I have to do today LORD Kazakage?" She asked cheerfully with a slight sense of mockery in her voice.

"Um…well…" dammit that short glimpse of her chest made him unable to think strate.

"Do you want me to come to your office?"

"Huh? oh yeah…come on" he said still in a daze.

Once they were in his office, Gaara sat down in his chair and looked at the girl.

'_She is very attractive'_ Gaara said to himself. She also had the personality of Naruto. She stayed up late like he sometimes did and by the looks of it she was a good fighter to be the next leader of her clan.

"May I ask you something?" Gaara said to her.

"Yeah"

"Would you spar with me? It's been awhile since I trained and I would like to see you ability's"

"Sure, this will be fun" she said smirking

When they were at the training grounds, and out of site, Gaara got in to position and so did Tsuki.

"I must warn you I'm not going easy on you just because you're the Kazakage!" she said giving a toothy grin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he answered.

Gaara released his sand and he her shriek.

"OH MY GOD YOU CONTROL SAND" at that he thought he'd scared her and it made him feel bad.

"THAT'S SOOOOOOOOO COOL!!" he stood there surprised. She wasn't scared she was exsited?

She drew the large blade she had on her back and got into her stance. It took both her hands to lift the blade, or so Gaara thought.

She ran at him and began to try to hit him only hitting the sand in her attempt.

It was like that for about 20 minute 's before she got bored and leaped back. She took off her gloves which revealed her claws, which he had seen earlier, and cut the top of her arm and liked the blood that were on her fingers.

Her eyes began to become wild and small like some kind of monster. She threw off her coat showing her tail as she crouched down on all fours and began growling like an angry wolf.

She rushed at him with speed that could rival that of rock lee with his weights removed.

Before Gaara could to anything he felt a hand on his neck and both of his arms held together with her other hand.

" I have you now and don't try and move me away with your sand or you might get cut" and as if to prove her point she dug one of her nails though his sand shield and put a small cut in his neck.

Gaara winced a bit wondering if she even remembered who she was. ,In battle she doesn't mess around in fact she's quite the animal' Gaara thought. Then something happen which made him weak in the knee's.

'_SHE'S LICKING MY NECK_!?' it was true, at the site of blood she can't control herself so began to lick his neck were the blood was.

After a moment she stepped back and wiped the blood from the side of her mouth and her eyes went back to the way they were before.

"What…did you…do that for?" Gaara breathed blushing nearly the same colour of his hair.

"Sorry but when I see blood I kinda go overboard you see, it happens to all my family so you can't really blame me can you" she said smiling sweetly.

"So you have a blood lust?"

"Yeah you might say that"

Gaara couldn't believe this. She had a blood lust but didn't pursue it unless it was in front of her face.

"She sorta reminds me of myself a while back" he said to himself.

"I do, why" somehow without him noticing she had gotten so close that their faces were nearly touching. He blushed but didn't move.

"Um…er… never mind I better be getting back" he said trying to step back but she moved with him.

"What are you d-" he was cut off with her mouth pressing his.

'_She's…she's…kissing me'_ Gaara began to panic but didn't move. His mind was racing. But he had to hand it to her she was a very brave person.

When she moved away she giggled at the Kazakage's face. He, by accident, whimpered from the heat on his mouth. She heard and decided to tease him.

"Awwww doe's the Kazakage want another one" she said turning but looking over her shoulder with her tail wagging.

He blushed.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" she asked him putting her gloves and coat on.

"Um…sure" was all he could say.

As they walked to a busier part of suna were there were some good restraints. They sat down and ordered.

"Really? Guess that explains the ears and…um tail" Tsuki had just told him about how her clan had become part wolf and why she had such instincts.

Just then Gaara heard a familiar voice that was loud as all hell.

"HEY GAARA" it was Naruto, his best friend from the leaf village.

* * *

**Me-Gaara you kissed Tsuki!**

**Gaara-no I didn't she kissed me!**

**Tsuki-awwww come on I know you liked it!**

**Gaara-um…**

**Me-see you next chapter.**


	3. No it's not!

**A wolf's dream**

**Chapter 3 – No its not!**

**Me- yay 3rd chapter is up!**

**Tsuki – Yay you took me on a date how sweet.**

**Gaara – It wasn't a date!**

**Tsuki – Yes it was hehe**

**Gaara – sigh**

* * *

"Hello Naruto, nice to see you, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"Came coz I got to catch a rogue ninja but I have to wait here till I get leads on where he is" he said then noticed the attractive looking girl at the side of him.

"Hey are you on a date" he asked grinning.

Gaara blushed before he said anything Tsuki said "Yep, sure is" she joked hugging his arm making blush even more.

"Wow nice one mate!" Naruto said.

"No it's not, we just came back from training and got hungry, that's all" Gaara panicked then Tsuki giggled.

"Relax I was joking" her and Naruto began laughing which made Gaara a little embarrassed.

"Naruto what are you doing in he-Cousin Tsuki!?" Kiba said coming into the restraint.

"Hi Kiba long time no see" she smiled at her cousin.

"You're his cousin?" Gaara asked.

"Well by name not by blood" she said.

"Oh"

"Well I'll talk to you later, come on Naruto we need to get going Hinata won't be happy if you late foxy-kun" Kiba laughed.

Naruto blushed "What have I told you about that!".

"Awww you let Hinata call you it"

Kiba ran out and Naruto chased after him.

"Your cousin is weird" Gaara said.

"So is your friend" Tsuki said.

Once they got their food they started making small talk, and to Gaara, it was quite interesting. He had never done this sort of stuff before with a girl that wasn't his sister.

He now knew a lot of things about her that you wouldn't see at first glance, like that even though she's a playful person she quite an evil side to her too but she never used it unless her life was in serious danger.

He also new things that weren't related to being a ninja, like she love to draw and make funny little cartoons using people she met as the characters. He knew she liked spicy food and hated anything sour, she read a lot of old stories from her clans past and she also had her own language that is only known to the members of her clan.

"Thanks" Gaara said as he payed the bill, Tsuki offered to pay it Gaara didn't let her.

Gaara escorted her to her room. '_Now that I think about it was this really a date_?' both Tsuki and Gaara thought.

"Thank you Lord Kazakage" Tsuki said as they reached the door.

"Please call me Gaara" he said with a small smile.

"Ok…Gaara" she said cheerfully.

When Gaara Turned to leave Tsuki grabbed his sleeve to turn to her as she stole a quick kiss and giggling retreated to her room.

He stood there dumb found. He sighed. "I need to talk to Kankuro and Temari" he said to himself.

* * *

**Me – I know it's short but there's not much that can go with this chapter.**

**Tsuki – I still like it Shannon-chan**

**Me – Thanks Tsuki -Hugs Tsuki-**


	4. Talk with siblings

**A wolf's dream**

**Chapter 4 – Talk with siblings**

**Me – Chapter 4 up and running!**

**Tsuki – Tell me what he says!**

**Me – no read it and find out.**

* * *

Gaara knocked on Kankuro's door and went in when he heard his brother call.

"Gaara? Are you ok?" Kankuro asked at the site of his young brother.

"I need to talk to you"

"About what?"

Gaara was silent for a moment then found the courage to ask.

"…Girls" was his quick and easy way of saying it.

Kankuro was shocked. He never thought this day would come were his younger sibling would ask him of the opposite sex like a normal sibling relationship but it made him happy. It made him feel happy that he could have a normal sibling bonding with his younger brother.

"Really? So does that mean you found someone you like?" Kankuro began watching his brother sit on the chair next to his bed. Kankuro was at his work desk.

"I don't really know it's been a weird day"

"How come?"

"Well…you know the travelling ninja that came here yesterday"

"Yeah" how could he forget, that Mushi was like an angel.

"Well that one with the white hair…she um…kissed me today"

Kankuro fell off his stool, anime style. '_THAT GIRL DID WHAT!'_ he screamed in his mind.

"WHAT!! But When?"

"When I went to spar with her, I wanted to see her skills but she came really close to my face and…"

"That's when it happened"

"Yeah but after she asked me to eat with her then I walked her back to her room and she did it again"

"Wow this girl must really like you then, but do you like her?"

"Well like I said I'm not sure, but when I went into her room this morning she woke up and started undressing in front of me, it made me feel funny but I only caught a glance. And at dinner we were just talking and I just wanted it to stay like that forever" he finished to his older brother.

"Hang on you went in her room while she was sleeping?" Kankuro asked.

"It was 1:30pm and heard snoring coming from inside" Gaara said.

"-Sigh- Ok well by the sound of it you like her too so why not talk to her about it because its obvious she likes you to so talk to her and work things out, that's really all I can say"

Just then there was a knock on the door and Temari came in.

"Huh Gaara what are you doing in here?" she asked.

"He's having girl trouble" Kankuro said making Gaara blush.

" -Gasp- REALLY! " she rushed over to her younger brother and hugged him "Man that's great I've been dying for my brothers to find some nice girls, SO who is it!?"

"It's that girl that came yesterday, Tsuki and apparently she's kissed him" Kankuro answered.

"Really, wow I guess there really is such a thing as love at first site!" Temari squealed.

"Love?" oops wrong chose of words. Gaara may have been getting better but love was still uncertain to him, the only kind of love he could mange was for his siblings and his village but never for one person that he may one day consider getting close to.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other then Gaara began to speak again.

" Is what I feel for this girl really love?"

"Don't worry Gaara, when the time comes you'll know" Temari said smiling.

Gaara looked up at his sister and brother then stood up and hugged Temari.

Temari was taken back but sighed happily and hugged back. Kankuro watched the site happily then went over and hugged them both. Both Temari and Gaara snaked one of their arms around him and for a few moments it stayed like that.

When Gaara left the room he was happy. '_I'll go find Tsuki_ ' he thought.

When he reached her room he knocked but there was no answer, so he went to one her friends to see if they knew where she was.

When he reached Mushi's room he heard Mushi and Shiro talking.

"I knew this would happen!" Shiro said.

"I know but don't you think it would be good for her I mean she's been alone so long" Mushi answered.

"Yes I know but I just don't want to see her get hurt again, you and Tsuki have been like my sisters since we first met and I don't know if I can take it if she gets hurt again"

"Yes but things might be different now"

"-Sigh- I don't know maybe I'm being paranoid. I mean she hides her pain with laughter and when that day happened she acts happy all of the time, I know she thinks we don't know but it hurts me to see her like this"

'_What are they talking about? Are they talking about Tsuki?_' Gaara thought.

He knocked and heard a '_COMING_' Mushi answered the door.

"Oh Lord Kazakage how can I help you?" Mushi said.

"Yes do you know where Tsuki is?"

"Um she went to the roof but she said not to disturb her".

"Ok thank you"

"You're welcome, good night Lord Kazakage" she said closing the door.

Gaara made his way to the roof. When he got to the door he heard something, something that made him feel uneasy.

The door was open a crack to he peered into the darkness of the night, the moon the only source of light.

There, sitting on the railing, was Tsuki but something wasn't right. She was the source of the noise.

She was crying.

* * *

**Me-I know this is all happening fast but I do believe in love at first sight and that's what this story is all about .**


	5. Love is that what im feeling?

**A wolf's dream**

**Chapter 5 – Love is that what I'm feeling?**

**Me - cry's**

**Tsuki – what's wrong?**

**Me – I made this chapter really sad.**

**Gaara – Why?**

**Me – One: to add drama Two: I'm having an emo day coz I found out that I have a virus and now I can't go to school for sports day! Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Gaara's heart was in agony. He didn't know why but it hurt him to see her in such a way. He had to do something, so he open the door and spoke her name softly.

Tsuki turned to meet Gaara's gaze. Her eyes were still spilling water, which were reflected off the moons bright.

"G…G…Gaara" She stuttered whipping the tears way from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked walking over to her.

"Well no point in hiding it know I've been found out" she said smiling to herself.

"Hiding what?"

"I cry all the time, when no one is looking"

"Why?"

"Because my grandmother is the reason I had to leave the clan because she is the one who attacked it and Neko my old boyfriend betrayed me just because he wanted more power".

"So I wasn't your first kiss then?"

"Yeah you were" Tsuki got up and walked to Gaara.

"And I'm glad you were, I have only known you two days but I've never felt so close to anyone in my life" she kissed Gaara on the cheek then hugged him "and all I want is for you to feel the same way"

Gaara was taken back. '_She barely even knows me and she wants to be with me'_ Gaara thought.

He hugged her back, never wanting the warmth of her body to leave his.

They sat down on the edge of the balcony with Tsuki resting her head on Gaara's shoulder and Gaara resting his head on hers.

"Tsuki"

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"What did your grandmother do to have to make you leave?" Gaara asked holding her hand tightly.

"…She…tried to kill me" she answered sadly.

"What!, Why?"

"Because she didn't want to give up her place as leader of the clan when it was my father's time to lead so she was over thrown, then when I was born it's said that she was band from the clan completely because she tried to kill me then but ended up killing my mother so I never knew my mother" she said sadly.

"Then 5 years ago me Mushi and Shiro were all getting ready for the ceremony that would make us the leaders of our clans, the Bird, Dragon and Wolf clans always have the ceremony together but my grandmother took advantage of that, she gathered members of the 3 clans that were also band and took over, but we managed to escape so there is still hope for the clans if we can train ourselves to fight them then we will free our clans from their torture" she spoke with such courage that even death it's self would not try to take her.

"But…" Gaara looked at her "I'm…scared" Gaara's eyes widened '_she's scared? But she speaks with such courage'_ Gaara thought.

"I'm scared that I won't be strong enough to defeat her, our clans kekkie genki sp is as strong in her as it is me so I don't know what to do" she tightened her grip on Gaara's hand.

"It must be hard for you, to live with the knowledge that you may never free your clan" Gaara spoke softly.

"It is, more then you'd ever know"

"There is one thing that gets me though"

"Huh?"

"What does your ex-boyfriend have to do with any of this?"

"Truth is I never liked him but there was going to be a marriage between us to strengthen the alliance between the Ookami clan and the Ai clan, but first time he saw me he turned away, but it had to be done for the clans sake" he could see tears in her eyes.

"But he was always looking for ways to gain power and this was the most perfect way to get rid of me and gain custody of my clan under my grandmother's wish's, that way his clan could be stronger" she said holding back tears.

"But at one point I really trusted him, that was a huge mistake. But to honest -sniff- I don't blame him for the way he looked at me, I'm a freak and nothing will change that" she hid her face into her free hand and began to sob.

Gaara pulled her close to him and whispered "I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen".

She looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks "You…don't think I'm a freak? But you don't even know me and …and…" she threw herself at his chest and began to sob harder then she had before.

Gaara held her close letting her cry while her stroked her hair in comfort.

After a while they let go and Gaara walked Tsuki to her room.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot" he answered.

Tsuki sat on the huge bed that was in the room, and just as Gaara sat down Tsuki pushed him on the bed kissing him deeply.

But he was ready this time; he put his hand at the back of her neck making the kiss more aggressive.

The make-out session lasted an hour when Tsuki pulled her mouth away snugger ling up to Gaara.

"Gaara stay with me" she whispered.

He happily granted her wish as she fell to sleep in his arms, soon following her lead and also fell to sleep.

Dreaming happily of what was to come in the future.

* * *

**Me - see I told you it was sad!**

**Tsuki –but you made it happy in the end!**

**Me – Yeah well there are more chapters to come.**

**Me – I might change it to an M rated story.**

**Gaara – WHAT!! Blushes**


	6. Time to say good bye or is it?

**A wolf's dream**

**Chapter 6 – Time to say good bye or is it?**

**Me – Yay**

**Gaara – what's up with you?**

**Me – I just feel happy but the chapter doesn't reflect that at one point but it ends happily.**

* * *

Gaara and Tsuki had been happy together for 3 months now and she had become like a member of the Sabaku family as well as Mushi and Shiro.

Mushi had fallen for Kankuro and Shiro the same for Temari so all 3 lived there very happy.

Gaara had a meeting today and decided to bring Tsuki along, as a bodyguard but that was just an excuse to have her by his side.

"I believe it would be better to send a squad of ninja this way though the mountains" one of the elders said.

There was a huge map on the big round table; they were having a problem with how to get a special package delivered from the swamp country to the wind country without been attacked by rouge ninja.

"No that would be the first the ninja would get attacked!" another said.

"Hey mind if I cut in" Tsuki said from behind Gaara.

Everyone looked at the women in disbelieve but Gaara just smiled.

Over the past 3 months he found that Tsuki was very intelligent, almost as smart as Shikamaru.

"You see gentlemen, you're thinking way too much about hiding it by taking short cuts and hidden trail to get back to the village that you failed to notice the path right here" she said pointing to the map on a long snake like road.

"But that's a public path, many people use it every day!" one of the elders reminded her.

"Exactly! No one will attack you if you're in such a big public area right. Also if you make the ninja look like normal people and hide the package in a bag or something people won't get believe there caring anything of value!" she said waiting for one to say it was a bad idea, but none did.

"I believe what Miss Ookami says is true, it will make sure the package is safe and at the same time keep our ninja safe from attacks" Gaara said.

No one disagreed. It was perfected, not a flaw in it. And yet such a young girl from a different land thought of it. So after that everyone left.

Later on that day the council asked the Kazakage to see them about something.

"What is this about" Gaara said walking in and sitting down.

"Lord Kazakage there is a matter with the Tsuki girl that we must speak to you about" one man said.

"What about her? Has she done something wrong?" Gaara asked.

The council knew of his relationship with her and Gaara thought that this was going to be a case of '_she is not right find someone else'_ moment.

"No she hasn't but we have been talking and we think you should find a wife so there will be another to take your place when you're gone and we think Tsuki would be perfect"

Gaara was shocked, '_they want me to marry her!?_' it kept playing though his mind like a broken record.

But would she reject him?

She someday had to go back to her own clan and defeat her grandmother, then she would be named leader of her clan and would have to stay there.

'_Damm_' he thought. He got himself mixed up in a girl that won't stay with him. He had to say it was over before he got more hurt than he already was.

He got up to leave the room.

"Lord Kazakage?"

"I'll think about it" he answered and left.

When he got to his office he found Tsuki reading over some documents.

"Hi Gaara" she said cheerfully looking up from the document in her hand.

"We need to talk" he began.

Seeing the seriousness on his face Tsuki raised an eye brow.

"About what?" she asked

"Us"

"Us? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I was thinking,… you one day have to go back to your clan and leave me so maybe we should end this now before we get more attached to each other then we already have" he said, a single tear fell from his eye.

"WHAT!!" tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry but you and me both know you leave someday and I don't want to hurt you anymore then I have done" he said turning away tears leaking from his closed eyes.

"But, but…" Tsuki couldn't let him go that easy so she made the ultimate sacrifice to stay with him.

"I'LL FORGET ABOUT THE CLAN!!" she screamed, crying her eyes out.

She hated crying, it made her feel weak and venerable.

"What!?" Gaara said looking at her, tears still flowing.

"Yes, I'll forget about the clan, I won't go back I'll stay here with you" she said, still crying, but now smiling.

"But what about your family?"

"I'll go back to defeat my grandmother and then come back here to spend my life with you"

"You…you would do that…for me!?"

"Yes, I love you Gaara and I can't stand the thought of being without you"

Gaara couldn't believe his ears. She was willing to give up her title and roll in her clan to spend her life with him.

He walked over to her and put his arms around her. She hesitated but put her arms around his waist putting her head on his shoulder.

They both still had tears leaking from their eyes, it stayed that way for who knows how long then Mushi and Kankuro walked in.

"Hey Gaa…"Kankuro began but then saw that site that made his heart melt.

They moved only slightly and Tsuki put a brave face on and said "Hi guys" she said smiling sweetly.

"Were not interrupting something are we?"Mushi asked.

"No not at all"

"Er…good I was just coming to ask if you and Tsuki wanted to come to dinner with us" Kankuro said.

"Mushi! You never told me about this" Tsuki said smirking evilly at Mushi.

Mushi blushed, she had been going out with Kankuro for 2 months now but she hadn't told Tsuki because she knew she would tease her about it.

"Awww we would love to Kanky" Tsuki giggled

"Alright see you later" with that Kankuro left along with Mushi.

"I'll meet you in your room, I need to go tell the council something" Gaara said kissing her forehead.

She giggled and ran out the room smiling.

Gaara went back to the meeting room and to his surprise all of the elders were still there.

"Lord Kazakage" one man said.

"I've made my decision" Gaara spoke clearly.

All the elders faced Gaara.

"I will ask Tsuki to be my wife".

* * *

**Me-WOOHOO YOU GO GAARA!**

**Gaara – Blushes**

**Me – Will Tsuki marry Gaara?**

**Tsuki – isn't it obvious?**

**Me - you'd be surprised!**


	7. How should i ask her?

**A wolf's dream**

**Chapter 7 – How should I ask her?**

**Me – this is all about the council, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara thinking of ways to ask Tsuki to marry him.**

**Gaara – This won't be good--!**

**Me – Why?**

**Gaara – Because Temari will say stuff like 'you have to woo her' whatever that means and Kankuro will say 'get her in bed then ask her'.**

**Me – I see what you mean o.O!**

* * *

The next day, Kankuro and Temari were invited to the council meeting. Gaara wouldn't tell them why but they went anyway.

"Now we have to decide how to go about this" one of the elders said.

Kankuro and Temari shot Gaara an unknowing glare. But Gaara did nothing.

"Yes you can't go up to her willy-nilly you have to do something special to guarantee she'll say yes!" another said.

'_Say yes? To what?_' both Temari and Kankuro thought.

"I understand but I am unsure of how I should ask her, I never thought I'd ask someone to ever marry me so I have never given it any thought so that's why I need you help" Gaara said.

'_MARRY HIM!!_' both Kankuro and Temari's minds screamed.

"Yes I can see why you would have a problem considering your past Gaara" Baki said.

Temari decided to stay quiet for once and so did Kankuro, which is until Gaara asked his siblings for their advice.

"Kankuro, Temari what are your thoughts on this?" he asked calmly.

But they on the other hand were not calm, far from it, but they didn't let it show.

"Um…well I must say I'm happy you found someone you want to spend your life with but I'm afraid I don't know what to say about ASKING her to marry you, I'm afraid you and you alone can decide how you're going to do it" Temari said to her younger brother.

Gaara thought for a minute, how could he figure this out on his own?

"Well…" Kankuro started then his brother looked at him.

"You know that the leaf village is coming in a few days for the Sunase festival right"

"Yes" Gaara answered

"Well I'm just thinking but maybe you could propose to her at the festival; it would be a perfect way to end everyone's evening" Kankuro finished.

Just at that moment Shiro and Mushi walked through the door. They had been listening the whole time and they wanted to make their friend happy so they thought they would help out.

"What are you doing here?" Baki said.

"Please sir we know you're going to ask Tsuki to marry you and we just want to help, she's been hurting for so long that we just want her to be happy" Shiro said.

"That's right and she's at her happiest when she's with you so if there is anything we can do just let us know" Mushi finished.

"Very well, I thank you for your support" Gaara said smiling at the two.

"But yes I believe Kankuro's idea is very good indeed If you say you love her in front of a big crowd then she is sure to believe you and will take you for her husband" Shiro explained.

"Why wouldn't she believe him?" Baki asked.

"Long story" Shiro, Mushi and Gaara answered at the same time.

"Very well, Temari and Mushi will get Tsuki ready without telling her and Kankuro and Shiro do the same for Gaara" one of the council said.

They all agreed then started to plan how it was going to work.

Mean while Tsuki was in the village in some normal cloths, still covering up her tail, ears and claws, buying some flowers and herbs for a remedy she was making.

You see she wasn't just hurting emotional she was hurting physical. She knew Shiro and Mushi thought she was hurting because of their ordeal so she let them believe it.

On the day she was attacked her grandmother had thrown a shuriken at her but when it hit it was filled with poison that wouldn't kill her immediately but would slowly attack her body until it was too late.

Over the past 5 years she was able to stabilize it using her own different cures and remedies to stop the poisons affects but she is unable to get rid of the poison. She knew she didn't have much time left so she said to herself that she would spend her remaining time with Gaara without telling him.

There was a cure but her grandmother is the only one with it so she knew she would die soon but why not die happy.

But of course Shiro and Mushi knew none of this and she didn't plan on telling them.

She was on her way back to her room when she heard Mushi and Temari calling after her.

"We have been looking for you everywhere" Mushi said to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because the three of us are going to go get our dresses for the Sunase festival" Temari said.

"Um…ok"

* * *

**Me- I know it's sad to hear she MIGHT die but it's a good way to add drama!**

**Gaara – she better not!!**

**Tsuki – Awwwwww I didn't know you cared that much hehe**


	8. Will you marry me

**A wolf's dream**

**Chapter 8 – Will you marry me?**

**Me – yay it's finally here! Know we get to find out if she says yes!**

**Tsuki – stop with the intro and start already!**

**Me – ok sorry!**

* * *

The day of the Sunase festival had know arrived and everyone couldn't wait!

It was know 7:00pm and everyone was going to the main party at the Kazakage's mansion.

But Temari and Mushi were having a bit of trouble convincing Tsuki to come out of her room.

"No not if I can't wear my bandana!" she shouted from behind the door.

"Tsuki everyone's waiting will you just get out here!" Mushi shouted back.

"Grrrrrrr FINE!" she growled.

She stepped out of her room wearing a white and pink kimono and she had her hair tied up so it looked so much shorter than it really was. The problem was her ears, they had filed down her nails so that wasn't a problem. Her tail was cover because of her long kimono and her teeth weren't that noticeable.

But she couldn't wear that old black bandana for this occasion so there was no way of hiding it.

"But what about my ears" Tsuki said shyly.

"Since when do you care what other people think? Come on!" Mushi said and Temari lead the way to the main hall.

On the way people gave Tsuki weird looks and she put her head down looking at the floor, Mushi saw this and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Hey don't worry their opinion does not matter, its Gaara that does and he already likes you the way you are" she comforted her friend.

"You think he does?" she asked.

"Of course" 'if only you knew' Mushi thought to herself.

They reached their destination and found all of the sand siblings friends from the leaf village along with Gaara, Kankuro and Shiro waiting at the door way.

Gaara smiled as he saw his girlfriend, hopefully bride to be, arrive. She looked kinda cute with her ears like that.

Everyone else stared at her wide eyed; this made Tsuki uncomfortable until she heard her cousins voice.

"Hey Tsuki" Kiba said hugging his cousin.

Gaara went over to her and held her hand leading her in.

At 9:00pm everyone was having a great time, the food, dancing and jokes that were shared really made the night special, but not as much as it was going to.

Gaara and Tsuki were having a romantic dance, when it was over the oldest out of the council came up to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for coming to Suna's Sunase festival, I hope you will all agree that everything is going splendidly and we hope your having a good time. But now the Kazakage would like to say something that will hopefully make this night one to remember" he finished and everyone's attention went to Gaara.

_'Special announcement? Gaara never told me about this'_ Tsuki thought.

"Tsuki I know we have only known each other for a short amount of time, but it doesn't matter when a man is in love" Gaara began.

Tsuki's heart was racing '_hang on all of this sounds like a…_' Tsuki's thoughts were cut short because of Gaara's voice.

"Tsuki I want to spend the rest of my life with you so I must ask" Tsuki could hardly breath.

"Will you marry me?" that did it, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. But tears began to well -up in her eyes.

"R…r…really?" she choked out.

"Yes, I want to marry you right here and now Tsuki" Gaara said holding her hands in his.

She began to feel tears run down her face. Suddenly she lunged at Gaara's burring her head in his chest.

"Y…y…yes –sniff- I –sniff- will marry you Gaara" She cried.

The whole room was full of cheer's and shouts, this was a night not to be forgotten.

Suddenly a Suna priest came up to them. Tsuki looked at the priest and laughed though her tears.

"I guess you weren't kidding huh?" she smiled at Gaara.

"Since when do I kid?" he smiled back at her, she just giggled.

They made their way to the small stage were the elder had been, never letting go of each other's hands.

"Do you Sabaku no Gaara, Lord Kazakage of the sand village take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife!" the priest spoke.

"I do"

"And do you Tsuki of the Ookami clan take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part!"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

The whole room shouted and cheered as the couple shared their first kiss as a married couple.

Tsuki's mind was saying '_Mother, Father I wish you were here for this'_.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and having fun with a lot of people saying congratulations to the happy couple.

1:00am and everyone was leaving so without anyone noticing Gaara grabbed Tsuki and pulled her though the Kazakage's mansion up to his room.

He locked the door behind him and pulled Tsuki over to the bed kissing her gently. He began to rub her hips and she stopped pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"I…i…I've never done this before, I'm not sure what to do" she answered blushing.

Gaara remembered when he first met her, she was bold and did as she pleased and wasn't bothered if people saw her body but now she was shy and very weary.

Gaara smirked "I thought you didn't mind people seeing your body"

"That's looking, no one's ever touched me before" she answered.

His smirk softened to a nice smile.

"Don't worry I'm in the same boat you are so it'll be a new experience for both of us to try together" he said sweetly.

She looked at him with a worried face but seeing his smile she allowed him to continue.

He pulled down her dress just enough to uncover her shoulders. He began to suck at her collarbone and leave a big hicky.

The night was filled with passion as they made love for the first time. The sweet smell of their love lingered as they drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Me- let me know if I need to change the rating but I don't that was bad so I don't think I will.**

**Me – I'm filling in coz Tsuki and Gaara are sleeping remember but trust me there are more chapters to come.**


	9. What are you going to call it?

**A wolf's dream**

**Chapter 9 – What are you going to call it?**

**Me – keeping this short…hi!**

* * *

5 months after their wedding, Gaara and Tsuki were as happy as you could be.

Accepted the mood swings that Tsuki was going though thanks to the actions of their wedding night.

By now Tsuki's stomach was very large and she found that the poison in her body was moving at a quicker pace so she had to use all the spare time to keep her baby safe but obviously she didn't tell anyone about it.

Mushi and Temari came other to help Tsuki do her normal daily routines while Gaara was at work.

They sat on the big sofa, Temari on the right, Mushi on the left and Tsuki in the middle.

Currently the two girls at the side of Tsuki were squealing because they had just felt the baby kick for the first time.

"Hey you may think it's cute but it's annoying to me" Tsuki said to them.

"Awwwwwwwww but it's soooooooo cute!!" Mushi squealed.

"Yeah lighten up you don't want her having the same personality as Gaara when he was a kid do you!" Temari said.

"No I guess I don't" Tsuki laughed.

"Hey how do you know it's a girl Temari!" Mushi questioned.

"Because my mother was first born, I was first born, our family has a thing for girls being first!" she answered.

"But in Tsuki's family it's boys that are born first!" Mushi battled Temari.

"Will you two calm down, look I'm happy whatever it is ok?" Tsuki said.

Then all of a sudden Gaara came in through the door and rushed over to his wife and unborn baby.

Rubbing her stomach gently he leaded over and kissed her on her forehead earning a giggle.

"Your home early" Temari said to her brother.

"The council said I should take some time off to look after Tsuki, their determined that the child be safe but I have no idea why"

"Maybe it's because of the atsuki(sp) maybe they want to be prepared if it happens again" Temari said.

"Anyway now you're here you can help Tsuki think of some name's cant you" Mushi said.

"Alright" Gaara answered pulling up a chair.

"Now what do you think if it was a girl?" Temari asked.

"Um…how about Onnagokoro?" Tsuki suggested.

"Too long" Gaara said "well what about Gin?"

" um no that doesn't fit…Yuki?"

"That won't suit if you name her snow when she lives in the desert!" Temari said

"Hey I've got one!"

Everyone turned to Mushi.

"Hinode!"

"Yeah I like that what do you think Gaara?" Tsuki asked.

"Sound's perfect" calling their child sunrise would be a very cute name.

"Now what if it's a boy?" Mushi said.

"Karasu?" Tsuki said.

"Were do you find ravens in the desert?" Temari asked.

Gaara thought for a minute then said " Mangetsu?"

"Yeah it's perfect" Moon light was the ideal name for him.

"Good now that's settled I'm going to make dinner" Tsuki said trying to get up only to be stopped by Temari and Mushi.

"Oh no you don't your getting some rest, we will make dinner" and with that Temari and Mushi went into the kitchen.

Gaara sat next to her and began to rub her stomach again.

"Gaara that tickles" Tsuki giggled.

"Why do you think I'm doing it" he smiled. Then he felt her stomach jump.

"Was that…"

"Yep"

Gaara smiled and hugged Tsuki close to him.

He was the happiest man in the world.

But for how long?

* * *

**Me – creepy keep reading!**


	10. I'm sorry

**A wolf's dream**

**Chapter 10 – I'm sorry**

**Me – I can't talk much right now…just read it.**

* * *

It was now one week away from Gaara and Tsuki becoming parents, and neither could wait.

Tsuki was on their bed lying down while reading one of the books the council had given her on parenting.

Gaara came in with some tea and desert rabbit stew. He hated the stuff but it had helped Tsuki get though the pregnancy easier so he didn't mind making it.

"Thanks" she said looking up from her book.

"Not long now is it?" Gaara asked.

"No but something tells me it's worth the wait" She answered smiling.

"Hey guys everything ok?" Kankuro said coming into the room.

"Yeah everything's fi-ARRRRRR" Tsuki screamed.

"TSUKI Kankuro get a medic!!" Gaara shouted and with that Kankuro took off running.

"G…G…Gaara there's something …I need to …tell you" breathed out.

"Can't it wait?" Gaara said squeezing her hand.

"No it can't because I'm going…to die"

Gaara couldn't move. Though words made the whole world stop spinning in Gaara's mind.

"WHAT" Gaara screamed.

"I'm sorry…I …I should have told you sooner"

"You knew this entire time?"

"Yes but I –gasp- didn't tell you because there's nothing anyone could have done to stop it"

"WHY"

"My grandmother threw a shuriken at me in the battle but it didn't hit a vital area so I was wasn't injured to badly but it turns out that It had a special poison in it that has slowly being destroying me for the past 5 years"

Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"My grandmother is the only one who knows the antidote but I was never brave enough to get it"

She gripped over screaming in pain "But it's been my dream to have a family with the man I love, so please make that dream a reality for me since I won't be able to"

"No you can't leave me, I love you too much to let you go!"

"Gaara promise me you will look after our baby"

"No we will take care of it together"

"Gaara promise me"

Gaara began to feel sick and finally agreed.

"Yes of course"

"Thank you"

Kankuro came back with two medic's looking at Gaara's face. He was paler then normal and he wondered why.

Temari, Shiro and Mushi rushed in doing what medics told them.

An hour later they were all told to leave the room which Gaara was very stubborn about.

They waited for who knows how long in Kankuro's and Mushi's apartment which was only next door to Tsuki's and Gaara's apartment.

"Lord Kazakage"

Everyone looked to the door to see the two medics standing at the door, both holding a bundle.

"Yes" his voice was weak.

"You have a healthy baby girl and boy" one said.

"But there's some terrible news" the other said.

Gaara was dreading this.

"I'm afraid Tsuki didn't make it"

After that Gaara was on his knee's crying his soul out. Mushi started to cry and Kankuro held her tightly. Shiro stood there shaking. And Temari was at her youngest brother's side hugging him.

The two medics's walked over and held out the two babies to the crying Kazakage.

Gaara looked up. He took one of them and Temari took the other. After the medic's said good bye and to contacted them if something went wrong.

Temari and Gaara sat on the sofa with everyone looking at the two little bundles in their arms.

Gaara was holding the girl, she looked just like her mother but when she opened her eyes she had her father's eyes but she didnt have the wolf parts that her mother had.

The boy looked just like him but with his mother's eyes he too had no extra body parts.

"Mangetsu, Hinode I promise I will never let anything happen to either of you" Gaara whispered to his children.

"Gaara you know were always here for you when you need us" Temari said and Kankuro nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" tears began to fall down his eyes.

Later that night Gaara couldn't sleep so he went to check up on his kids.

When he got to their room he found that Mangetsu gazing out the window looking at the full moon.

He walked over and picked him up cradling him.

"We named you well"

* * *

**Me – (Cries that water up to ankles) I can't believe I did that!**

**Me – the sequel is going to be called (Our Children of night and day)**


End file.
